Wedding Bells
by Mokusgirl
Summary: This is Sammy and Gibbs' long awaited wedding finally becoming a reality. Hope you like it! AU. Gammy. R&R please. Positive reviews or constructive critizism only please.


**A/N: So this was mentioned in Sprains and after Sammy fighting me tooth and nail the whole way it's finally been written. This is Sammy and Gibbs' small courthouse wedding. I decided since Gibbs has bad juju with weddings but they'd still want to be married they'd meet in the middle with a small courthouse wedding. I'm hoping it's done right since I'm not married and not really sure how a courthouse wedding would go but I got the vows from the internet so those should be right. Anyway enough rambling, Enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

 **Wedding Bells**

oOoOoOo

Sammy stood beside Gibbs in from of the judge, wearing a short strapless yellow dress. She looked him over in his black suit, paired with a white shirt and blue tie, and she couldn't believe they were doing this but at the same time she was happy they were. Finally they were getting married. She looked around her at Declan to her right, in a perfect pin up style black and white dress, and Tony beside Gibbs in a black suit he had paired with a blue shirt. As she heard the judge clear his throat she turned her attention back to him and Gibbs.

"Are you ready to begin?" The Judge asked.

She looked at Gibbs before they both looked back to the judge and nodded.

The judge cleared his throat again before he started, "The wedding ring is a symbol of unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Samantha Lynn Diaz give and receive these rings as demonstrations of their vows to make their life one, to work at all times to create a love that is whole and unbroken, and to love each other without end. Now if you could repeats after me."

"Samantha Lynn Diaz, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses, I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I chose you as the person with whom I spend my life," Gibbs repeated the Judge before he gently slid a small silver wedding band onto Sammy's left ring finger.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses, I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I chose you as the person with whom I spend my life," Sammy repeated the Judge, the same as Gibbs had, before she slid a silver wedding band onto Gibbs' left ring finger.

"Leroy Jethro and Samantha Lynn, just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make you marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage, love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust-to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication- to say open to one another; to learn and to grow together even when this is not always so easy to do," The Judge said, "It will take faith, to be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. In addition, it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey, you both now pledge to share together."

The judge set the paper he had been reading from down before continuing, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Samantha Lynn Gibbs, in so much as the tow of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. Congratulations, you may now kiss your bride."

Sammy smiled so wide she thought her face would crack in two before Gibbs leaned to meet her in the middle and their lips connected in one of the warmest kisses she had ever experienced in her life. She didn't want to break it but she knew she had to; she pressed her lips harder against Gibbs' lips a second longer before they broke and turned to Tony and Declan who were clapping with smiles on their faces.

The rest went by in a blur as they all moved to a table set to the side to sign the marriage license before they were sent on their way. They headed out of the courthouse, Sammy's hand held tightly in Gibbs' as they walked down the steps with Declan and Tony following close behind.

"Look at you two all married and stuff," Tony said goofily, "I think this calls for dinner and drinks to celebrate."

"I think you're right," Declan agreed with a smile.

"Sounds good to me," Sammy said, feeling like she was in a dream.

"We should invite Victor and Charlotte," Gibbs said, giving Sammy's hand a squeeze to bring her back to the present a little, "Since they couldn't be at the ceremony."

"Oh yeah," Sammy said as they reached the cars.

She started fishing through her purse to find her phone before dialing Victor's number.

oOoOoOo

The rest of the evening was spent celebrating with food and drinks and many toasts. As well as the occasional clinking of glasses followed by sweet kisses.

Sammy couldn't believe it was happening but as they sat in that moment she also couldn't believe she had put it off for so long, and wouldn't have it any other way.

oOoOoOo

 **The End**


End file.
